Uma tarde de sábado
by mayaralima
Summary: Era uma tarde de sábado comum na casa de Hermione e Rony... exceto por uma pequena surpresa.


**N/A: **Primeiramente quero deixar claro que todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Segundo:

Hum, espero que gostem. Acho que é a primeira vez que escrevo RonMione, propriamente dizendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma tarde qualquer (cap. único)<strong>

Assim que terminaram de guardar a louça utilizada no almoço, Rony sentou-se no sofá ao lado de sua esposa, Hermione. Já era uma rotina dos dias de folga dos dois, principalmente aos sábados, considerando-se que domingo era um dia que eles tiravam para visitar a família.

– Amor, hoje você se superou. Aquela lasanha estava maravilhosa! E aquele pudim, então? Se continuar assim vou proibir o uso de magia na cozinha... – ele terminou a frase rindo.

– Sei que está exagerando, Ron... – ela fingiu modéstia, esperando mais elogios, porque amava ser elogiada pelo ruivo, principalmente se o assunto era culinária sem uso de magia.

– Não! É a mais pura verdade. Deixa eu ver se consigo achar uma palavra que descreva melhor... Sensacional? Não, é pouco. Delicioso? Hum, acho que não. Normalmente suas comidas são deliciosas, mas a de hoje estava ganhando... Como é mesmo que sua mãe diz? – ele fez uma pausa, pensativo – Ah! Sublime... Acho que isso chega bem próximo.

Hermione apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. Passar todos os dias da vida dela com o Rony seria perfeito. Ele era divertido, atencioso e fazia questão de elogiá-la sempre que houvesse uma oportunidade.

– Te dou um sapo de chocolate se você me disser no que estava pensando. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugerindo que ela dissesse.

– Estava pensando o quanto eu te amo... – ela limitou-se a dizer, fitando os olhos azuis dele, ou como ela preferia dizer, os _seus_ olhos azuis.

– Você sabe que eu te amo muito mais, não é? – ele perguntou sério, fazendo Hermione gargalhar.

– Ok. Você me ama mais... muito mais. – ela disse, em meio às risadas, lembrando que ela sempre se arrependia de discutir com ele sobre "quem amava mais", pois ele acabava a imobilizando com um ataque de cócegas e fazendo-a confessar que ele a amava mais.

– Assim está melhor. – ele assentiu, forçando seriedade, mas explodindo numa risada depois.

Um breve silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e ambos já começavam a sentir o soninho decorrente do almoço. Rony aproveitou, então, para fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava: deitou sua cabeça no colo de Hermione, já esperando o cafuné que o faria adormecer. Ela sorriu, enquanto começava a afagar seus cabelos ruivos.

– Amor, hoje de manhã a Gina ligou aqui... – a morena começou a dizer, um pouco apreensiva.

– E...? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ver seu rosto.

– Ela pediu segredo, mas você sabe que eu não consigo esconder nada de você. – ela suspirou.

– Ah, você sabe que não precisa haver segredos entre nós... – ele deu de ombros.

– Mas antes de eu contar, você precisa jurar que não vai contar para ninguém. E ninguém inclui _principalmente_ o Harry. – ela falou divertida, vendo o brilho de curiosidade tomar os olhos do esposo.

– Eu juro. – ele fez um "x" com os indicadores, dando dois beijinhos, fazendo Hermione rir.

– De onde você tirou esse gesto, Ron? – ela perguntou, rindo incrédula.

– Ah, coisas que a minha sogrinha faz... – ele respondeu calmamente. – Agora me diz logo o que ela contou!

– Ok. Nós... vamos...

– Vai logo, Mione. Ou eu vou te atacar com cócegas. E dessa vez vou usar rictusempra*. – ele prometeu, sério, já se levantando.

– Tá bom, Ron. Não precisa exagerar. Nós vamos ter um novo sobrinho! – ela falou de uma vez.

– Caramba! O Harry não perde tempo, não é mesmo? – o ruivo exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

– Rony! – ela o censurou – Isso é comentário que se faça? Eu achei que você ficaria feliz. E quer saber? Eu nem te contaria nada se soubesse que você ia reagir infantilmente assim... – a morena já estava ficando nervosa.

– Ué, mas eles já tem o James... e além do mai...

– Ai, Rony. Chega. Me poupe dos seus comentários. – ela o interrompeu, meneou a cabeça e levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção à cozinha.

– Ei, amor. Não é para tanto, eu só falei o que eu acho... Mas em nenhum momento eu disse que não estava feliz. Só fiquei impressionado, é isso. Afinal, quem vai sofrer para ter esse bebê é a minha irmã, enquanto o Harry vai estar trabalhando... Ah, mas deixa pra lá. Volta aqui... – ele pediu, a seguindo.

Assim que a alcançou, o ruivo a abraçou por trás. Hermione ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas desistiu assim que o ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Desculpa, amor. Eu não sou o legume insensível que você está achando. Eu juro que fiquei feliz. – ele sorriu, a virando para um abraço.

– Tudo bem. Acho que eu exagerei um pouco, mesmo. – ela respondeu, afundando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Que nome será que eles vão botar? – ele perguntou, de repente, enquanto voltavam abraçados para o sofá.

– Não sei. Ela não comentou nada sobre isso, sem contar que ainda é cedo para pensar em um nome...

– Se nós tivéssemos um filho eu colocaria Chuck. – ele deu de ombros, sentando-se no sofá.

– Não mesmo! Tem um filme trouxa que te faria mudar de ideia... Hum, Peter é um nome bonito.

– Ah, Mione, que isso? Existem nomes infinitamente melhores. – ele retrucou.

– Tipo...? – ela o desafiou.

– Douglas.

– Tá. Douglas é até bonitinho, mas existem melhores. Arthur, por exemplo, o nome do seu pai.

– Mas não daria certo... o Harry ia achar que estávamos imitando ele... – Rony abaixou a cabeça. – Mas acho que teríamos melhores escolhas...

– Hum... – Hermione começou a corar antes de continuar a frase, sem olhar o marido nos olhos. – Eu acho melhor nós entrarmos em um acordo. – ela mordeu o lábio – Temos _menosdenovemeses_ para decidirmos isso. – ela disse "menos de nove meses" de uma maneira quase inaudível e incompreensível.

– Mas, Mione pra que entrar em um acordo agora, se – ele parou, abruptamente – ...O que é que você disse...? – os olhos dele começavam a brilhar de um jeito diferente – Mione, não me diga que você... que nós... – ele já não conseguia conter o sorriso que tomava conta do seu rosto.

– Sim, Rony. – ela suspirou antes de continuar – Nós também vamos ter um bebê... – ela fitou os olhos azuis, já com os seus marejados.

Então o ruivo a abraçou com tanto entusiasmo que se levantou do sofá, a erguendo no ar.

– Não acredito. Repete, preciso saber que isso é mesmo real. Olha, você não sabe, porque eu nunca disse, mas eu esperava tanto o momento em que nós teríamos um bebê também... – no fim da frase, ele já havia a colocado no chão e acariciava sua barriga com um cuidado excessivo.

– É, Ron. Chegou a nossa hora. Vamos ter o nosso bebê. – ela repetiu, talvez para que ela mesma se tornasse ciente do fato, fazendo com que Rony abraçasse a sua barriga, encostando a orelha e fechando os olhos. – Bebezinho... o papai está muito feliz em saber que você está aí dentro. A mamãe não faz ideia de como o papai está contente. – o ruivo finalizou a frase abrindo os olhos e beijando a barriga.

Em seguida, levantou-se e beijou os lábios de sua esposa. Da mãe de seu primeiro filho. Era um beijo diferente, calmo, com toda a ternura que o momento merecia.

– Eu vou ser pai... – ele sorriu, ao dizer a frase, após o beijo – Mione, você não sabe como eu sou feliz por ter você ao meu lado. E agora nós seremos três... ou será que seremos quatro? – ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso pensando na ideia de ter gêmeos.

– Meu Merlin, Rony. Como você pode pensar em gêmeos? – ela meneou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá, novamente.

Rony acompanhou o movimento da esposa e continuou, sem conter a euforia.

– Eu te amo... – ele deu vários selinhos nela – Hoje vamos fazer diferente: você vai deitar no meu colo para eu fazer cafuné... – ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também, enquanto deitava em seu colo – E quando é que vamos contar a novidade para todo mundo? Quero só ver a mamãe quando souber... E o Harry, também...

– Amanhã nós vamos almoçar com eles... Acho que é uma boa ocasião. Além do mais, a Gina também vai dar a notícia sobre ela.

– Ótimo. Não vejo a hora de o nosso bebê nascer. Aliás, quando foi que você descobriu?

– Faz dois dias. Eu procurei a minha mãe e fizemos o teste que os trouxas fazem. Mas eu precisava de certeza, então fui ao médico e fiz o exame de sangue... Ontem saiu o resultado oficial...

– Ei. Por que não me contou antes? – ele perguntou, um pouco magoado.

– Ai, Ron, eu não sabia como você ia receber a notícia. Eu estava apreensiva e por isso quis contar sobre a Gina, para ver sua reação...

– Ah, tudo bem. Já pensou se for um menino? Ele vai ser o melhor goleiro da Grifinória. Até melhor do que eu...

Hermione sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar novamente.

– E se for uma menininha? Ela tem que ter os seus olhos. Sem contar que sendo menino ou menina, esse bebê tem que herdar sua inteligência, porque se depender da minha... Agora vou começar a reformar o quarto de hóspedes. Comprar uns móveis novos, não é, Mione?

– Uhum...

– Ah, eu acho uma gracinha todas aquelas coisas que tem para vender nas lojas dos trouxas. Acho que vou preferir algumas daquelas coisinhas. Aí podemos enfeitiçar para facilitar o seu trabalho. Como o berço balançar sozinho, por exemplo. Se bem que no começo pode ser melhor ele ficar no nosso quarto com a gente, né, amor? – como não ouviu resposta, ele repetiu – Amor?

Então ele parou para observar a esposa, e percebeu que a respiração dela estava tranquila demais, seus olhos estavam fechados e a mão pousada levemente sobre a barriga.

Por alguns segundos ele ficou apenas apreciando a figura de sua esposa dormindo. Ele analisou cada traço de seu rosto e observou a serenidade que emanava dela. Acabou não resistindo e depositou um beijo em sua testa, a pegando no colo em seguida para levar até a cama, onde ela poderia dormir mais confortavelmente.

Assim que a colocou na cama e deitou ao seu lado, ele sorriu. E pensou no bebezinho que estava neste momento dentro da barriga da morena... Como será que ele seria? Será que pareceria mais com ela ou com ele?

Por mais alguns instantes ele a observou e então fechou os olhos. Parecia que ele vivia um sonho. Então ele se lembrou que um dia ela foi para ele um pesadelo. Contraditório pensar que agora um pesadelo seria sua vida **sem** ela.

Após um breve suspiro, com um sorriso esboçado nos lábios e o braço pousado sobre a barriga da esposa, Rony adormeceu.

* * *

><p>*Rictusempra, se não me engano, é o feitiço para fazer um ataque de cócegas.<p>

-  
><strong>NA: **E então? Alguém afim de mandar um review, pelo menos dizendo que foi perda de tempo? :)


End file.
